


Help me help you

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Sacrifice, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young lady sees the endless cycle of pain Bendy endures in the loops, and it's made easier by the fact that since he has no soul he has no autonomy. So she decides to make a sacrifice to save the demon and give him the power to set himself and everyone else free.





	1. Ch 1. Help me help you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a vent fig since I read a sad BATIM comic where Bendy is dead as of now, could come back to life but I am not going give myself hope so I'm going to give Bendy the ending he deserves, even if someone has to die to make it happen. It isn't a fanfic of the comic since I don't want the author of the comic to be spanned with this awful fanfic so just think of this as a fanfic for the normal game and not any aus.

I watched Bendy chase Henry for the thousandth time.

I watched him kill Henry for the thousandth time.

I watched Bendy die for the thousandth time.

I have watched this story play out so many times that it makes a pit form in my chest, and next thing I know I am crying my eyes out. I knew that Bendy was the enemy but he was being directly controlled by Joey, and he was only vaguely aware of it. Poor thing wasn't born with a soul and couldn't really control himself. 

Have you ever watched a movie and it gets so upsetting that you want to go in and help the characters? That is how I felt, accept I could step into his reality. I didn't know why but I could, but I have watched the cycle for what has felt like forever and with every loop it has slowly become more and more unbearable. 

I knew Bendy had the strength to free himself, but since he had no soul he was no more than an inky puppet for Joey, lacking a pebble of freewill. I could see the strings on the poor demon and how I wished to cut them. But everything I tried would wither make Bendy spas out or leave him somewhat confused. 

Over time I began to take notes on what was going on, doing endless hours of research in both the world Joey had created through pen and ink, and my own bland world. So many books ranging from satanic rituals to religious scripture to even the most ancient of myths were read. I had drawn to many lines together, wrote down the same core beliefs of what autonomy and having a soul was that i was able to write it all down and bind it into a book. Yet anything I tried would fail.

I had hit a road block, for a soul could not be created by mortals unless they are birthing a child. I had found my answer for where souls came from, but I couldn't get a soul without taking it by force, and i wished no harm upon anyone. 

I looked at all that i had written down and documented, and nothing seemed to offer an alternate solution outside of killing a being with a soul. Animal souls would be too weak to give to Bendy. And I was not going to kill another person for their soul. For hours i scanned my work in both worlds, trying to think of another way to get a soul.

... .... ...

...Then an idea came to mind, but it was an idea i didn't like at first. It just seemed to extreme. But as I slowly went over my idea in my head I began to evaluate it, and it began to seem less like a option and more of my only choice. I had devoted so much to trying save Bendy that to quit now would be so much time and energy wasted. 

I looked around at my notes, then to the fireplace and then back to my notes. With my choice clearly made i picked up the nearest stack of papers and threw them into the crimson flames, making them roar and crackle with new life. I repeated this with anything relating to my research, since I could not let anyone see the horrific ideas I had written down, nor could I let anyone know the true power a soul has, for if one takes a soul away it would open the world to the dark ages once more.

With one last pile a of papers I made my way to the lair of the ink demon.

\--- --- ---

I slowly walked up to the throne and turned to look at all the little films playing on the screens, such a cute little demon. How could he of been something so scary? I turned back to the throne and picked up the last reel. This thing had caused Bendy so much pain, now it was time to end the loops. 

I heard Bendy breathing as he peaked from behind the throne, the crackling of his bones could be heard as his transformation into beast Bendy began. I looked down at the piece of plastic in my hand. Once the sickening sounds of bones rearranging themselves had subsided and the demon came out in his new beastly form I took action and screamed as loud as possible as I threw the reel to the ground and stomped on it, making the plastic wheel break and the film tear. Bendy froze, as if that wasn't suppose to happen. But there I was, destroying the tool of the loops. 

Once I caught my breath and stopped stomping on the reel i looked at Bendy who seemed confused by what had happened, he just stood there. I took a step closer and it made the demon flinch a little, but I kept coming closer, and he slowly let me into the bubble of space. 

"Bendy, I know it hurts" I said I reached a hand out to the demon, my heart beating quickly as I knew what I was about to do might not even work and that I might even get killed. But I guess I had no choice now, I was too deep into this to go back. 

"But I just one thing of you" I told him as I reached a hand out for where his nose would be, making him emit a strange purring sound once my hand touched his inky skin. It felt no different from a strange cold slime, but at the same time my mind registered it as flesh. Curious.

I looked at the demon where his eyes would be if his face hadn't been consumed by its own ink. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I hugged the face of the beast gently and rubbed one of his horns. I was going to do it, no going back now.

"Help me help you" 

I then took the ritual blade in my pocket and stabbed myself in the chest, right into my heart. Startling the demon as a color other than black or yellow filled his vision, the color of crimson. I could feel my own life start fade from my body, but I still had one thing to do. Getting some of the liquid on my hand I put a single dot of it on Bendy's face, where it slowly fades into his ink, meaning the ritual had worked.

It felt strange to have my soul slowly go over to another living being, but at the same time it was a relaxing feeling. Bendy held my slowly going limp body in his giant beastly hands as he slowly gained his own freewill, and I smiled seeing him transform, shrinking in size until he was the size of a toddler. He looked like the Bendy from the cartoons and he had glowing blue pie cut eyes.

"I guess the eyes really are the window to the soul..." I said as he looked at me with worry and tears welled up in his eyes. I didn't know if this ritual would kill me and trust transfer my to him, or if he would have my memories or if I would be present in his dreams, but smiled as the last pieces of my soul were going over to him. He took my hand as glowing blue tears fell down his face. I took the last of the strength I had in me and put a hand on his face, making him look me in the eyes, allowing me to see the sadness in his eyes, he ever even knew who I was, but I could tell he was already upset over my slow passing.

With my dying breath I uttered three words...

"Set... Them... Free..."


	2. A/N Should i continue this?

Not a real chapter, just wanted to know if this should continue since I had some ideas for this and I kinda want to try them out. I know I shouldn't ruin this crackfic any further but I just wanted to know if I should even take a few more stabs at this. Or should I write a whole new story? Please tell me I feel like I'm lost


	3. Ch 2, questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy has so many questions on his mind. Who is this girl? Why did she die? Why did he suddenly have control over his actions? What was going on? 
> 
> Yet he doesn't have any answers, and he could sense that something is severally wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story got more attention then I thought. So why the heck not continue it?

Bendy looked down at the pale woman in front of him, shaking as he tried to wake her up. She can't be dead, right? But the knife in her chest mocked any hope he had. The glowing blue tears rolled down his face as he kept trying anything with his power to wake this mystery woman up. 

"Come on... Wake up..." Bendy whimpered as he put a hand on her face...

Cold... Cold as stone.

The little demon flinched at the icy touch of the cold body in front of him, more tears welling up in his eyes. He never even got to know her name, or what she had given to him. This strange new awareness and control made him feel as if he was in constant danger, making him crawl back against a wall and curl up in fear, a strange fur like growth appearing upon his inky flesh. 

"I wanna go home..." the small demon whimpered as he looked around this former lair. The thundering gears of the ink machine sounded like battling giants to him now, and the steam now irritated his skin. The smell of the room was like that of death and the rust made his flesh crawl. For years he had never noticed, just using this as a place to slumber. Bendy's tail curled up in fear as he tried to go over everything that just happened whilst trying no to panic.

Who was she? Where did she come from? Why did she die? What did she do to him? How did this all even happen? Why was he so scared no?

The questions ran through the demon's mind, but he still had no answers, it began to bite away at his mind and Bendy ground his teeth together in frustration, gripping his head. It all built up, towering question after towering question, and slowly the foundation of his mind broke.

Bendy screamed, Bendy cried, he punched the walls and cried out for anyone to give him an answer. He only stopped when he finally got choked up on his own words and his mouth was moving fast than his mind. The demon coughed and his blue pie cut eyes stung from all the crying. He fell to his knees trying to breath again, his panic attack leaving him unable to get oxygen. 

After a few minutes of recomposing himself Bendy study up on legs made of jelly and walked back towards the woman who had just passed. He might not get answers, but Bendy knew she must of given her life for him. So Bendy pulled the knife out of her chest and played her on the floor in front of the throne. Getting a old curtain, the little devil covered the mystery girl with it. This was the closet he could get to a funeral.

Bendy sat there for a while, staring at the body for a while. Once he had thought about things for a while he stood up and turned to walk out the machine. But before he left the throne room he turned to look at the body one last time.

"Thank you..." 

\--- --- ---

Meanwhile, Boris and Henry were playing cards in the safehouse, Henry was doing anything he could do to delay the loop as much as possible. He figured he could try and make Joey wait on him, maybe that would teach the man upstairs a lesson. 

"Henry, do you have any kings?" asked Boris with a handwritten note.

"Sorry bud, go fish" Henry told the inky wolf. 

As Boris reached to grab a new card he froze, confusing Henry. Then the wolf turned his head to look down at the floor as if something was there. Henry looked at the spot the wolf was staring at in confusion, what was Boris looking at?

Little did Henry know that in that moment every inky creature from the strikers to the lost ones to even Alice herself were looking towards the true ink machine as if they could see it through the walls. They all sensed the same thing simultaneously, and it was something no one expected. 

The ink demon had fallen

there tyrannical ruler no longer had the power over them. The ink was no longer dangerous to approach, and a strange calmness fell over the studio. But then it was followed by conflict. Some fought to be dominant over their own territory, others cowered in fear, some felt threatened and some were overjoyed.

The peace didn't last long though. 

As Bendy traded the inky lake for help, he failed to notice the machine had slowly begun to crank its gears in a way that hadn't been done in years. Once Bendy had left the nozzle began to pour fresh ink into the lack below, but then it slowly got thicker as something tried to come through the nozzle.

A big splash hit the lake and slowly a form rose from the abyss of ink...

Joey was back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I hope you all find this chapter possible since I am just continuing this for fun. If you have any ideas please tell me


	4. Ch 3, rise of the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely searcher sits at the inky lake near the machine and witnesses the return of the king. And in the meantime Bendy is trying to figure things out and more questions rise up when he encounters a certain spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More story? What? I like writing more for this story, I am just having lots of fun with this and people seem to like this i guess so why not.

A searcher slithered towards the edge of the inky lake, its animalistic mind making it wander to the area and stick its hand into the abyss while mumbling to itself about how the place felt different and that something was wrong. It batted its hand in the cold ink for a few minutes, the liquid no longer having any affect on it. 

Just as it got up to hunt the searcher felt something, something instinctively told it to look into the ink, so it turned its misshapen head to the black substance and saw nothing a bubble emerge from the lake. Nothing uncommon. 

Then another bubble popped in the ink, then more and more until the ink was practically boiling, the searcher was confused and watched the geyser of bubbles slowly reveal something in the ink. Two long curved horns rose from the bubbles, resting atop a humanoid head with other smaller horns, acting like a crown of sorts. 

Our little searcher backed away as a giant white claw flung out of the ink and grabbed the nearest ledge to balance itself. The face revealed large black voids for eyes and three sharp rows of teeth in a painful smile. On the creature's back was three rows of sharp bony spines, and a long tail with a sharp spade at the end of it. It took it's first steps out of the ink, showing its cloven hooves.

The searcher backed into a corner and looked at the creature that stood twenty feet tall before it, it knew that this creature was not to be messed with. The new demon stuck its black fork tongue out to sniff the air and looked around at its surroundings. 

Then the demon looked at the searcher. 

And with that look the searcher exploded into ink and the demon stuck its tongue out to taste the ink, licking up the chemically substance. With a deep cackle it left the lake of ink and stood on all fours, walking down the hall in search for a certain little demon.

\--- --- --- 

Bendy had gotten as far as he could before his feet begun to ache, so he took a little break and sat down. He sighed and tried to relax. So much had happened in the last few hours that he still couldn't understand it all. Then he heard footsteps.

"Hello?" Bendy asked out into the direction of the footsteps.

Out of the darkness a striker emerged. Bendy looked at the mangled ton with a mixture of sadness and fear. Sadness since he knew someone was trapped in that body, and fear since it could hurt him. But it just walked towards him and didn't show any hostile behavior. It just got close to him and stood there. 

Bendy stood up and stared at the creature, it stared back. 

Before Bendy could speak a blue light emitted from his chest much to to his surprise. The striker flinched and let out a high pitched yelp. 

"Set him free" a female voice told Bendy, from where he didn't know, but Bendy remembered that voice. It was the mystery lady. 

"Your here? Who are you? What did you do? Why did you die?" Bendy asked outloud, looking around with a shy smile. But the voice didn't answer, making him whimper to himself. The striker tilted its head and made a gurgling sound. Bendy smiled at the deformed spider and held a hand out for it. "Wanna find out together?" he asked the striker. It stared at the demon's gloved hand for a minute before taking it.

A bright blue light filled both their visions as the striker screamed from the mouth atop its head. Soon the light turned a blinding white. 

When the light died down Bendy heard a human voice come from where the striker had been. Once his vision cleared he looked at where it was. He looked at the being before him in shock.

It was Edgar! The spider transformed into a perfect copy of its cartoon counter part save for a pair of glasses, green eyes and a tie. It blinked and groaned before looking at the inky little demon in front of it. 

"What the hell was that?" the small spider muttered to itself, then it looked at itself. The new ton was surprised by its transformation and then looked back at Bendy. "What did you do to me?" he asked. Bendy stared at him for a minute before piecing together who it was in front of him. It wasn't just Edgar, it was Grant! Bendy smiled and hugged the accountant, who was confused by the sudden hug.

"Um... What's going on?" asked Grant.

"I am asking the same thing" replied Bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like that, and I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. Have a lovely day


	5. Ch 4. Here comes the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Grant explore the lower depths of the studio to try to find answers. And while this is happening Joey is on the move, following the scent of our little demon and spider, not caring who gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took a while, I just worked 4 days in a row and I am pooped! But I have been wanted to get back to this fic, so might as well do it now. Also I drew a picture our little Bendy on Tumblr ---> https://rockstarthedragon.tumblr.com/post/187251609610/picture-for-my-batim-fanfic-called-help-me-help  
Hope you like it

Bendy looked in the mirror before him, seeing his reflection clearly. He noticed he wasn't completely on model like he thought he was. For one his cut in his pie cut eyes went to the left instead of the right like the cartoons had previewed. Second, his bowtie was shaped like a butterfly. Third, his eyes were a bright, almost glowing blue. Apart from aged yellow and inky black, Bendy had never seen blue. It was even stranger that his eyes were that color. 

'The eyes are the windows to the soul' the woman's voice echoed in Bendy's head. He remembered those blue eyes going dark before him. Did she do something with one of these "souls"? Maybe Grant knew more about these weird soul things.

"Mister Grant?" Bendy asked as the little spider was rummaging around for something to clean his glasses with, having gotten some ink on them from a leaking pipe.

"Yeah little one?" Grant replied as he resorted to using his tie to clean the lenses.

"What's a soul?" Bendy asked Grant, having no idea what he about to get as an answer.

"Well... Um, uh... A soul is... A soul... Okay how do I explain?... A soul is what makes you... You. It is what allows you to be conscious and make your choices." grant explained while still trying to explain his words. "Some people say that souls become ghost under the right conditions, others say that it is immortal and that kind of baloney. But honestly I didn't and still don't believe all that rapture nonsense" Grant adjust his glasses before looking at Bendy with a raised eyebrow. "Why you ask fella?" 

"Well, someone told me the eyes are the windows to the soul" Bendy said nervously. Grant tilted his head.

"Well, it means that your eyes can say more about your soul than you might even know about yourself" Grant picked up a pen and began to sketch out a map of the area. 

Bendy slowly put the puzzle together in his head. The ritual, the matching eyes, the voice. 

That lady gave him her soul.

\--- --- ---

Joey sniffed the air with his forked tongue, getting a good sniff of the the dusty studio. The chemicals within the ink, the 30 years of dust, disgusting cobwebs and rust of metal. He loved and loathed the smell. His three rows of teeth unified into one self contained smiled he steeped in a more open room. Those cramped hallways were getting to him, he needed more room to admit his new form.

The room was going to be used in the haunted house ride, but it now just kept crates. Joey stood upright on his cloven hooves, his head nearly touching the ceiling. His claws dug into the wallpaper, dry wall and wood of the walls. His crown of horns scraped the ceiling and left scratch marked meters long across it. 

He chuckled as his tail knocked over crates and even made one break open. His hadn't ever felt so powerful in his human body. He enjoyed the mobility, the freedom, the strength. He felt like a king in this body. 

Deciding to show his dominance in the studio Joey stood up tall, two black wings appearing on his back as he spread them out in an act to look bigger and intimidate anyone who got too close to him. 

Taking a deep breath he stood up higher and let out a blood curdling roar that was heard through out the studio. 

\--- --- ---

Tom was minding his own business, making some repairs to his arm and what not. Allison was asleep at the moment so he didn't have much else to do. Seeing that he needed a wrench that was smaller he got up and walked over to his tool box to grab one. Going through them quietly as to not wake Allison up he got the one he needed.

But then at that moment the entire room shook, making the wolf drop the wrench back into the toolbox with a loud metallic thud. Allison woke up and sat up in bed confused, faint echoes of the around could still be heard. Tom looked just as startled as his angelic partner.

"What on Earth was that?" asked Allison to herself. She got up out of bed and walked over to tom who was frozen in his spot. "Tom?" she asked before realizing what was wrong.

Tom was afraid.


	6. A/n

I will not continue this, I cringe when I read it and I don't like it. I will orphan this and I don't want to continue this. Farwell


End file.
